The Last Week of Lily and James
by They-Never-Knew
Summary: What happened during the last week that Lily and James Potter were alive? Well, i dont know, but this is what i think happened. Sirius arrives with some disturbing news, and events fall into place leading up to that fatefull Halloween night.


The full moon shone over the English suburbs that fateful Halloween night, orange, huge and round, filling the country with a warm autumn glow. Trick-or-treaters ran from door to door ringing doorbells and completing the yearly ritual of dawning colorful costumes and begging for candy, turning a sacred night into one most laughable. The laughter was short-lived….

_A week before Halloween_

Lily: James, what are we going to do about Harry? All this work with the Order, and Volde---He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named terrorizing the country, killing everywhere he goes, it's just not safe for our baby. How will he live if You-Know-Who still exists?

James: Lily, calm down, Harry will be just fine, the Order knows that we have to divide our time between them and Harry, and they know that Harry is our number one priority. They can handle You-Know-Who, they're very capable wizards and witches, and you know that. I trust my very life to them, I-

Lily: It's not a matter of how much you trust them, it's a matter of how much they can hold off You-Know-Who, let alone defeat him. It's a matter of safety, not just for Harry, but for everyone…I know that you trust your life to Sirius and Remus, but James, they're not always with us, they cant always be there to help us if….if…if He comes here….

James: Lily, don't say that, he won't come, I promise. Put Harry down and let's start putting decorations up, it's almost Halloween.

Lily: sigh Fine, I'll get the skeletons and ghouls out. swishes her wand, skeletons appear in the trees, on the walls and the ghouls lurk behind trees and pop out from underneath the window There, I think that'll give those candy-addicted kids a scare.

James: chuckles It should...it should.

POP

Sirius: Hello Lily! Hello Prongs! But my, where's little Harry?

James: Padfoot! Come to see our decorations no doubt laughs no, it's probably business from the Order.

Sirius: James! I'm shocked, appalled, and hurt! Why can't an old friend stop by sometimes and say hello to his best mate?

James gives him a look as if to say, c'mon we all know the real reason you're here, give it up, you're such a bad liar

Sirius: sigh Fine, yes, yes, I am here on Order business. How do you always know when I'm lying?

James: Sirius I've known you for many a year now, I can tell when you try to hide things from me.

Sirius: gasp You're psychotic? So sorry, I meant to say psychic. And it wasn't a complete lie, I do like stopping by sometimes.

James: But you never do. And no, I'm not psychic, nor am I psychotic, unlike you. laughs and throws a playful punch at his old friend

Sirius: returning the punch I stop by sometimes...HEY! I'm NOT PSYCHOTIC!

James falls down in a fit of laughter

James: Oh Sirius, you never cease to make me laugh. Lily just put Harry to bed, do come in and tell us about what the Order has to say.

Sirius: Very good, though I should have liked to see the little guy...Yes, well, on to business, shall we?

James: Yes, please, make yourself at home.

All this time Lily has been watching the two with a broad smile, remembering the old days at Hogwarts, some days she was fond of and others she was not. But you couldn't frown watching these two talk casually, the wittiness of James combined with the eccentricity of Sirius always made for laughter

The three enter the parlor where they always have discussions when company knocks and Lily comes in holding a tray of tea and biscuits

Lily: Tea anyone? crying is heard from Harry's room Oh, bugger. sigh I'll be right back.

James: While Lily's taking care of the baby, why don't you begin to tell me about this news.

Sirius: Well, I think we should wait until Lily comes back. Its rather important.

James: Well, all news is rather important would you say?

Sirius: Yes, but, it doesn't just concern you, it concerns your whole family, even little Harry.


End file.
